Field of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to presentation binders for storing and/or protecting a collection of loose-leaf pages, magazines, and similar materials normally having no hard cover.
Presentation binders are commonly used in libraries for protecting and storing loose-leaf pages that are held together in various ways, such as by use of staples. These binders are also used for protecting magazines, manuscripts, doctors' and master's theses and the like. The binders are generally made of a rigid or semi-rigid material and include opaque tape which is secured within the binder itself and which is adhesively secured to the front and back pages of the bound or stapled material which is to be stored therein. There is considered to be a need for providing improved presentation binders which are durable, inexpensive to manufacture, and which do not utilize opaque tape that obliterates marginal edge portions of the front and back pages of the material being stored.